White
by sully vann
Summary: (Epilouge up) Chloe wonders if anyone knows what white roses REALLY mean.
1. One

White  
  
rated G  
  
pairing: clark/chloe implied, lex/chloe implied  
  
Summary: Chloe wonders if anyone knows what white roses REALLY mean.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Chloe! I wanted to give you your present last period, but the office wouldn't let me deliver it too your class. Go pick them up, ok?" Clark grinned at Chloe as he sailed passed her in the hall.  
  
Today, Chloe stepped over the threshold of life. She turned 18 at 11:56 that night, and planned to be party down when the clock struck. Clark already had already given her a burned CD of some obscure band she's sure he'd never had heard of if it wasn't for her, but he said there was more.  
  
Pete got her a new charm for her bracelet, an 18. It did seem kind of silly at first, but then she remember it was Pete.he doesn't shop well for girls. Lana even got caught up in the moment, even though she was just barely legal. She gave Chloe a certificate for a day at a spa in Metropolis.  
  
Chloe smiled at the kindness of her friends and rushed towards the office, eager to see the big surprise. When she got there and gave the secretary her name, the woman smiled and handed her a bouquet of white roses with a balloon in the middle proclaiming 'Happy Birthday!'  
  
Chloe accepted them without blushing, but when she got her car, she felt like smoke was coming out of her ears. She was so happy, and surprised, and confused.red roses meant love, yellow meant friendship.and white mean you adore someone and want to be worthy of them.  
  
Chloe remember how much she thought it was stupid it was when she had to look up the meaning of Kansas' state flower, the white rose, but now she was glad.  
  
*  
  
"Hey, Clark, I got the roses. They were beautiful. I have them in my room, but Monday I'm going to put them on my desk at the Torch." Chloe said as she slid up to Clark. She smiled at him and then smiled as she surveyed the crowd that had gather at the Talon for her party. Her friends really were too much.  
  
"I'm glad you liked them." Clark replied; blushing a little.  
  
"Do you know what white roses mean?" Chloe pressed, hoping she didn't sound accusing.  
  
"No, I really don't. Lex picked them up and brought them to school, since I didn't want you to have to carry them all day."  
  
Chloe nodded and scanned the crowd for Lex, knowing he was there somewhere. This was most likely the biggest gala the Talon had ever seen, and he did have partial ownership. He trusted Lana, yeah, but he also confided in Clark, who confided in Lana, who then confided in Chloe, that teenagers were teenagers and that he knew how wild parties could get.  
  
Chloe found him standing tall amidst the stray. She caught his eye and he smiled. Chloe knew by the way his smile stretched over his whole face, and practically transformed his body, that the white roses were no accident, no slip of his wrist. 


	2. Two

"I can't believe you still have those dried up flowers and that you're letting them flake off all over your keyboard." A masculine voice said from behind Chloe.  
  
"I love these flowers. I'm waiting until I can press them. And I have a keyboard vacuum thing, you know that." Chloe replied, swinging around.  
  
"I still can't believe I did that." The voice replied.  
  
"Why not? I was only surprised to find that you'd been hiding it for so long."  
  
"The hardest thing in the world is telling the girl you love that you like her."  
  
"I would have expected you to just.be blunt. You never struck me as the type to hesitate."  
  
"Chloe, you do realize that you weren't even legal at the time, right?"  
  
"I know, but I always thought.never mind." Chloe said, turning back to concentrate on her article.  
  
"You thought I was a Playboy billionaire and that age wouldn't matter." The voice finished for Chloe.  
  
"Yes. It was the report instincts, and the rumors.and I was only sixteen at the time."  
  
"But you believe I'm utterly and completely in love with you now?"  
  
"Since the infamous and rumored to be cold hearted Lex Luthor just confessed to being in love with someone who refused to sleep with him, I am convinced." Chloe replied.  
  
"I can't decide if I want to take that as a compliment or an insult." Lex retorted.  
  
Chloe spun her chair around, popped out of it, put her hands on either side of Lex's face, and brought it to hers, their lips connecting almost immediately.  
  
"Maybe I should get offended more often." Lex said, pulling away.  
  
"I was having fun here." Chloe pouted as she puckered up again.  
  
"Chloe, wait until we're married."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"What I MEANT was, let's save the heavy stuff for.when you're ready to take it further, because I might not be able to help myself."  
  
"Marriage is a good time."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I know you know. Thanks for remembering."  
  
"True love waits, right?" Lex replied, plucking a white rose from the vase on Chloe's desk.  
  
"Let's hope it doesn't wait as long as you did to tell me you loved me." Chloe responded.  
  
~end 


End file.
